Perdóname
by Piamona
Summary: Continuación de Tan cerca y Tan lejos.... Un final trágico a la historia. Reviews plis!


**Perdóname**

Antes de leer esto, y para comprender mejor lean "Tan cerca y Tan lejos...", (han pasado 3 años después d el fic anterior)...

Un joven moreno camina por el muelle del la ciudad. Aquel lugar que evoca en su memoria tantos recuerdos; tristes y alegres, de amor y amargura, pero memorables al fin y al cabo. Recuerdos que le dieron un nuevo sentido a su vida.

_"Yue..."_

Aquel nombre le trajo más memorias; sin duda alguna, las más hermosas y fuertes que sufrió en su joven vida. El atardecer le da un color rojizo al antes azul cielo, que le recordaron a sus ojos fríos y su mirada calmada y hasta algo cínica.

Recordó el motivo de su visita; porque eso era, una visita a su más grande amor, una visita a la más bella historia jamás vivida. A su historia de amor.

**FLASH BACK:**

Era primavera. Las flores de cerezo caían creando un ambiente mágico en las calles de la ciudad, dándole un aspecto de por sí romántico. Solo una esbelta silueta no disfrutaba del paisaje. Sus luceros grises se fijaban en el horizonte, por donde las casas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, hasta parecer encontrase en una casa de muñecas. Pensaba en su amor prohibido y los sufrimientos que este pensamiento le causaba.

No muy lejos de ese lugar, el mismo moreno, iba en su bicicleta hacia la preparatoria. Deteniéndose al observar a la criatura de cabellos blancos en un callejón oscuro._ Es él _se dijo a sí. Eran inconfundibles las sensaciones que al su sólo presencia le atacaban. Su temblor intenso, el perderse en su mirada, el paralizarse al sentir que era objeto de su distracción cuando se fijaba en él por largo rato, y aquel corazón que se le salía del pecho por el hecho de estar enamorado.

Se acercó no sin su normal timidez; sabía que llegaría tarde por parar en el camino, pero esta vez le notaba más extraño que de costumbre. Yue giró su cuerpo hacia el intruso, pero al verle, regresó a sus asuntos. Nada le importaba más que sus dilemas sobre el amor, sobre Clow.

Touya se mostró molesto ante aquel gesto de rechazo. Pero le habló tan calmado como pudo.

"No deberías estar aquí. Alguien puede sospechar de un tipo con alas" Mas Yue no le hizo caso alguno. "¡Te estoy hablando estúpido!" insistió. El de cabellos largos abrió sus alas y se despegó un poco del suelo. "Ese es mi asunto" y se alejó volando. Touya le observó nuevamente, antes de regresar al camino hacia la escuela. _Algo tiene, a mi no me engaña..._

* * *

Era el tiempo del el festival. Todas las calles se veían decoradas de muchos colores. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, como en un hormiguero, cada uno sabía su función y su labor. Y a la llegada de la noche, todos vestían kimonos y trajes vistosos. Touya estaba con su padre y con Sakura. Pero se alejó de ellos cuando su hermana se encontró con su amiga Tomoyo, y su padre con unos alumnos de la universidad. Este año no había buscado un trabajo en el festival, ya que los exámenes habían ocupado gran parte de su semana. Así que decidió pasear solo por un rato.

Mientras vagaba en sí, hizo un recuento de los hechos de la semana. Recordó haber presenciado la ida de Yukito a Francia, ya que pronto daría un examen para ingresar a una universidad de por allá; en su casa, todo había sido la misma rutina; pero había notado a Yue cada vez más ausente. Y no es que él fuera atento a algo o alguien, pero solía encontrarlo en el mismo callejo desde es día. Y pasando por allí, le volvió a encontrar.

Entró con la cautela necesaria, pero esta vez ni siquiera notó su presencia. Se veía hermoso con los ojos fijados en la lejanía; esto hizo que se sonrojara furiosamente. Su mente y su corazón se separaron, haciendo que el 2º tomara la completa posesión suya. Se acercó más a él hasta estar a menos de un paso; y Yue sin notarle aún. Cerró los ojos y trató de besarle...

Mas cayó al suelo con el rostro ardiéndole. Su cerebro regresó a su posición y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Su mirada se encontró con la mirada colérica y penetrante de Yue. Sintió sangre en su boca y la escupió al suelo.

"Eres un idiota..." dijo en un tono de voz normal. El moreno se levantó y se alejó sin mirar sobre su hombro. Pero unos brazos le atrajeron y lo voltearon con tanta rapidez que cerro los ojos, para sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, creándole una situación mágica que sólo se experimenta con el beso dado con el amor más grande existente en este mundo. Los dulces labios de Yue hicieron que todo él temblara y sus brazos le abrazaran pidiéndole que se quedara.

Aquel beso fue como volar, pero volar a su lado. Volar sin limitaciones por lugares dulces y conmovedores. Aunque el sentimentalismo no era lo suyo, eso lo sacaba por completo de sí.

Después de unos instantes el beso acabo, no sin tratar de continuarlo durante los segundos que les restaban.

Abrió los ojos y le vio de manera dulce pero confundida. Los ojos de su ángel mostraban la misma frialdad de siempre.

_"Yue..."_

"Cállate... nada de esto fue serio. Besas pésimo." y se alejó volando nuevamente...

* * *

Ya hacía una semana de aquel hecho, y la tranquilidad de Touya se había ido con los labios de Yue, se había ido con aquel beso inexplicable entre los dos. Además, no le había visto en más de un mes. No estaba en aquel callejón donde le besó, entregándole el alma con sus labios rojos.

Esa tarde iría casa de Yukito, para celebrar su ingreso a la universidad. Era su deber estar con su mejor amigo el tiempo que quedaba, ya que regresaría a Francia en una semana, por los 6 años que duraba la carrera.

A las 7PM estaban amigos, familiares y conocidos de Yuki. Sakura conversaba con Tomoyo, al igual que sus padres, Eriol estaba sentado en una esquina y Spiner y Kero comía dulces por montones. - Tan solo una silueta no se visualizaba bien en el pasadizo cerca a las escaleras, la silueta de _él_... Era como si el destino tuviera un único camino, que inevitablemente le llevaría hacia sus labios cálidos, su silueta tibia, y sus ojos grises.

Se apartó de la gente, y se adentró por la oscuridad. Le miró y él correspondió.

"Oye, yo... te quería preguntar... porqué..." dijo con timidez. "¿Por qué te besé?" terminó el alto. "Observa el comedor..." Touya miró el comedor, y fijó su vista en Eriol, para luego volver a Yue, el cual no apartó su vista, pero comenzó a contarle aquello que había hecho que llorara por primera vez: " Mi trato con él es muy poco; aunque no lo aparente extraño al Clow de antes, pero siento su presencia en el niño. Ese fue el amor más grande de mi vida y mi más grande condena." El moreno formó una pregunta en su mente. _Por qué me dice esto... _"Aunque permanezca a su lado toda mi vida, ya nada será igual. Estoy seguro que aunque sea su reencarnación, su lado humano predominará, y se enamorara de una muchacha; y con el tiempo le perderé para siempre." Hizo una pausa y le sujetó ambos hombros, no muy fuerte, pero se notaba que lo hacía para darse fuerzas. "Te besé porque quería olvidarle, pero el amor que siento no me deja. Es como tratar de usarte como una marioneta, y manipularte para que te parezcas a él para mi simple placer; y aunque no eres nada más que un conocido, sería injusto que jugara contigo y con lo que sientes, perdóname" y dicho esto le golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, dejándole inconciente. Le cargó sobre los hombros, pero se congeló al escuchar una voz.

"¿Te irás verdad?" preguntó muy dulce el anfitrión de la fiesta. Yue no contestó. "Solo cuídalo ¿si?" asintió, luego se fue del lugar rumbo a la playa...

* * *

Se despertó con el amanecer, los rayos del sol le daban en la cara. La cueva tenía una temperatura fresca, y podía oler el mar y escuchar las olas chocando con la piedra. Se levantó y se encontró solo, nada más que una vieja cobija era el único testigo de su estancia aquí. Buscó a alguien alrededor, pero se encontraba muy lejos del muelle de la ciudad. Hasta que del fondo de la cueva, la figura de su raptor emergió. Yue tenía ojeras, y parecía haber estado despierto toda la noche. Se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. Pudo ver que llevaba allí algunas galletas, las cuales comió con rapidez. Luego, le preguntó porque estaba allí.

"Por que eres la única persona que me puede comprender" argumentó. "Tú sabes bien lo que es tener un amor imposible."

_¿Y es que acaso lo sabe? _se preguntó extrañado, _¿Yue ya sabe lo que siento por él? _la respuesta era obvia, él había sido muy explícito para con sus sentimientos y la manera de demostrarlos. Pero la más grande pregunta que se formó en su cabeza era _¿por qué ahora¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? _Un mal presentimiento rondó por él, algo sucedería pronto, y su corazón le decía que no sería muy agradable para nadie.

Pasaron las horas en silencio, sin conversar, pero dándose miradas angustiantes para ambos. Al final del día, cuando los últimos rayos tocaban el agua, Yue le llevo al muelle.

Al llegar allí, se detuvieron cerca de un barandal. Touya observó el atardecer casi llevado por la magia del momento; hasta que un sollozo interrumpió el tranquilizante silencio.

Giró y vio a Yue con lágrimas en los ojos; éste le correspondió la mirada, con pasión y dulzura, tales que no parecían ser de aquella criatura fría y orgullosa. Se acercó nuevamente con la misma suavidad y se fundieron en un beso eterno, el cual hizo que ambos se abrazaran, como si fuera el último. Terminado el acto, el de ojos blancos miró al mar y voló hacia él, dejando al otro confundido. De pronto una enorme ola le cubrió las espaldas, y el moreno escuchó sólo una última palabra...

"Perdóname..." y las olas lo sumergieron y se lo llevaron, al igual que su último suspiro.

Touya se quedó espantado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Lentamente, la energía mágica de Yue desapareció, y supo lo peor. Su corazón se fue rompiendo lenta y dolorosamente. Todo su mundo se había desmoronado con aquel acto; eso era a lo que se refería... y presa de la desesperación, emitió un grito que hizo temblar la Tierra y terminó por matar su alma...

"¡YUE...!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Pasaron ya tres años, y aún no se sacaba esa noche de la mente. Mucho menos el último instante en que le vio con vida. Y lo peor es que su amor crecía con rapidez, asfixiándole cada vez más... recién un año después había entendido lo último que él dijo:

_"Perdóname..."_

Era simple y difícil de explicar, pero las palabras no rozarían siquiera tan profundo significado. El perdóname se lo dijo por una razón: por que ambos vivirían enamorados aunque sin corresponderse, porque Yue amaba a Clow y a su recuerdo y Touya le amaba a él, porque el de cabellos blancos no quería verle sufrir al igual que a sí mismo. Y su sola existencia les alejaría durante toda la eternidad, pero su amor será eterno aunque no compartido.

Pero nadie gobierna sobre el corazón...

**FIN**

Siiiii! X fin terminé... - buenos, esto va para todo aquel q me haya enviado un review o no... Ah, tb para mis amigas fans dl yaoi aquí en el cole y todos los fans dl yaoi. Gracias y espero q les haya gustado (y manden reviews px, no sean ociosos! ¬¬) Chau!


End file.
